Helvine (SquinkDoodle)
Created by SquinkDoodle. (This page maybe still edited) Helvine is a Homeworld Gem, she is a subordinate of Yellow Diamond and White Diamond. Appearance Similar to a pearl, she has a slim body but with a less-pointed nose, She has large shins, much like peridot's limb enhancers. Helvine has light grey skin and grey eyes. She is just below Lapis Lazuli's height. Her greyish-beige hair is messy and with a strand sticking out. Her gem is located on her forehead. Helvine has not yet reformed. She wears a dark greige sleeved bodysuit that also cover her upper leg. The bodysuit has a greyish-beige diamond shape with a bottom outline. Helvine wears ashley-grey boots with greyish-beige rounded tips. Over the clothes are covered by a veil-like capelet that goes under her arms. Personality Helvine mostly hasn't socialised with other gems until the end of the Rebellion. She is a coward when facing with other gems since she lacks the ability to make conversations. Helvine is constantly anxious and paranoid, she puts other's opinions and judgements towards her first before anything else. She will typically stutter at the start of her sentences. If someone does judge her, she runs away. Once acquainted with, she is a caring and observant gem. She will be happy to learn more about something and would do everything they tell her to do. Helvine's thoughts on her relationships is like a fragile string, if she commits just one mistake, it would break. She can be persuasive however she is easily persuaded by others. Helvine feels uneasy when fusing. She cannot stand anyone judging her for how she looks when fused. The majority of the time, they unfuse straight after. When meeting gems that she thinks they would possibly harm her, Helvine have the habit of trying to run away or reason with them. Her fighting skills are poor when battling alone, she naturally relies on other people to tell her what to do. History Before the Gem War, Helvine was a Homeworld Gem, she was made for White and Yellow Diamond. Her role was to program quartz gems in instructing them to know how to fight and defend. She was given a list of orders from Yellow or White Diamond about what to program into the gems. Helvine works in a room alone; she is seemingly the only Helvine since the others were too 'defective'. Since the Rebellion, gems from Homeworld blames her for the rebellious quartz soldiers that sided with Rose Quartz during the war since she programmed them. Helvine ran away soon after via a hidden warp pad to many planets. She was previously on a planet that had a warp pad that lead to Earth, without any knowledge of where they go, she used the it. Helvine didn't come to Earth until the time of when Steven Universe aired (before the movie). She starts her new life with the Crystal Gems after she met them. Abilities Helvine possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Helvine was not made for fighting, she easily poofs but reforms quite quickly and is not able to shapeshift. She wields no weapons. Unique Abilities * Photokinesis: Helvine can project yellow light, this can be used for a flashlight. * '''Electrical Interference: '''Helvine can turn off screens or make them go static when feeling any emotion. Music from radios or disc players will stop playing. Gemology * Helvines are typically golden yellow, brown, red, gray-yellow, yellow-green. * It's hardness is 6 - 6½ * It is part of the Hevine group, this includes: Danalite, Genthelvite and Tugtupite Gemstone Gallery __FORCETOC__